All In A Months Work
by Blame The Llama
Summary: Kira's life from her birthday through graduation. Kirommy shippin'. No Trent, sorry, don't really like him. Slightly AU. Bad summary, but there it is. Kirommy not your cuppa, don't read. Simple as that. Now complete! Rating to be safe.
1. Birthday Suprises

This is for my cousin, who's life was turned upside down in Hurricane Katrina. My prayers are with you, Auntie and Uncle too. And all those effected.

Now, this is really a repost of a story that I deleted for editing. There are major changes however. Including the order the chapters/one shots appear.

I've changed it so Kira is 18 years old before there is any Kirommy action. That should at least somewhat placate the haters. I hope. And if they require more, she graduates in a month… though you'll find that out as the stories progress.

Also, theses aren't really chapters. Each chapter is it's own story, but they all tie in.

Enjoy!

**Of Birthdays and Surprises**

XXX

Kira Ford, yellow Dino-thunder ranger, musician, and high school senior wanted nothing more then to be anywhere but where she was. So when her morpher beeped, she was so grateful, she could have hugged Elsa and sent Mesogog a fruit basket.

Instead she excused her self to the kitchen on the pretenses of getting a soda.

"Kira here and I could kiss you," she said once she was sure she out of ear shot.

"I'll keep that in mind. But now we have a problem. I need you at the lab," came Dr. Oliver's voice.

"I'll be right there," She smiled, blushing slightly. "Kira out." Making her way back into the living room, she groped desperately for an excuse. The other two occupants looked up as she came in, one of them holding up a color patch to the light.

"I thought you were getting a drink?" Sandy, the one with the color patch asked, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Changed my mind," Kira walked over to where she sullenly dropped her backpack when she came home from school to find her cousin Sandy matching complexion to colors on her couch. "I have to go study with the guys," She settled on her usual excuse.

"Tell Ethan and Conner I said hi. And tell that Dr. Oliver I expect you to be getting an 'A' on your report card." Mrs. Ford sighed and went back to working out the color kinks with Sandy, who had gone back to the color patch already.

"Right," Kira said as she walked to the front door. As soon as said door closed with a click behind her, she finally felt able to breath.

XXX

Kira hurried through the length of the cave, wondering what big ugly was attacking this time. Reaching the dino-skeleton, she pulled the jaw and said: "I'm here, what's the prob-"

And was promptly cut off by: "SURPRISE!"

Standing in the entrance to the lab, Kira looked around shocked as she took in exactly what happened.

"Happy birthday Kira!" chorused the group. Hayley took Kira by the arm, seeing as she was still standing frozen, and led her to the center of the lab.

"Oh you guys," she managed to say right before a yellow cardboard crown was placed on her head. "My birthday isn't until tomorrow."

"We know, but we figured your parents would have something planned for your actual birthday," said Ethan.

"Yea, so now you get two birthdays," Conner said, then tried to sneak a taste of the cake that Kira just noticed.

"I think that's my cake McKnight," she said, slapping his hand away, but laughing none the less.

"Alright, presents first, and then cake," Tommy said, looking pointedly at Conner, who grinned innocently.

"I get presents too? I love my birthday!" Said Kira happily as she sat down on the stairs.

"Mine first," Ethan proceeded to hand over a big and oddly shaped present wrapped in shinny silver paper. Conner cleared his throat. "Sorry, Conner's and mine first."

"You guys really didn't need to give me anything. But I'm not one to pass up gifts," Kira took the present and tore into it. "Guys, you're my best friends you should know that I'm not all that into computer games…"

Ethan grinned and took the box from her grasp, and took out one of its contents. "It's not just a computer game," he explained. "See, you plug this end into your guitar, and instead of connecting the other end into an amp, you plug it into your computer."

Kira just smiled and nodded. Clearly not understanding it all. Ethan sighed.

"After you install the program and have your guitar plugged in, you can record your songs onto a CD."

"Seriously!" Ethan nodded and Kira hugged him, "Ethan this is great! Thank you!" Conner cleared his throat again and Kira laughed before hugging him too. "Any thank you too Conner." Placated that he received a thank you for his share of the gift, Conner again attempted to sneak a taste of the cake.

"Here you go Kira, happy birthday," Said Hayley before reaching behind here to hit Conner's sneaking hand.

"Ow, Hayley," He whined, then went to stand next to Ethan. Though he kept glancing at the cake.

Kira meanwhile opened the envelope and took out the card. She was looking amusedly at Conner when she opened the card, and went back to it when she felt something fall out and hit her lap.

Curiously she picked them up and grinned widely. "Two tickets to the Avril Lavigne concert. Hayley how did you get these? I thought they weren't on sale yet," She exclaimed while she got up and hugged the older girl happily.

"I have my ways," Hayley grinned, and Kira turned expectantly to Tommy.

"Happy birthday Kira," He said, handing her a neatly wrapped gift. Kira, never being one for neatness, tore off the shiny yellow paper, and discarded in on the floor next to the silver.

"A guitar pick," Kira stated, looking up from the solid black plastic pick in it's tissue paper bed.

"Turn it over," Tommy said. Kira did, and let out a little 'oh'.

"What? I wanna see," Conner said, the cake momentarily forgotten.

"What's on it Kira?" Ethan asked, also trying to see. Kira held it out for them. Etched into the black plastic was a yellow pterodactyl.

"That's cool Dr. O. Where did you get it?" Ethan asked. Tommy smiled.

"I have my ways too," He replied.

"It's perfect Dr. O. Thanks," Kira said, then impulsively hugged him to. Startled slightly, Tommy returned the hug.

"Can we have the cake now?" Conner asked. The rest of the group sighed and Hayley nodded to the red ranger.

"Yes Conner, now we can have cake," She said. Tommy went to the lights as Hayley lit the candles.

"That's a lot of candles Kira," Ethan said, looking down at them.

"18 is not a lot. Besides, it's the same number that was on yours. Remember?" Kira said.

"Oh, right," He replied as Tommy turned off the lights. A second later the group began singing 'Happy Birthday'. Conner of course, made it dramatic by gesturing with his hands.

"Make a wish Kira," Tommy said once the song was done.

Looking at all her friends, she bit her bottom lip. A second later she closed her eyes, held her hair back and blew out the candles.

XXX

"Kira you're late for dinner. Again," greeted the yellow ranger when she walked in to the kitchen some three hours later. She set down her gifts and her crown and turned to the dinner table.

"Sorry," she said pulling out her chair and sitting. "The guys threw me a surprise party."

"That was nice of them," Mrs. Ford smiled and handed passed her daughter the green beans. "So… what presents did you get?"

Kira laughed and proceeded to tell her mom about the computer program Ethan and Conner got for her. She was pleased when she had to explain how it worked, it let her know that she wasn't the only one who was partially computer illiterate.

"And Hayley got me two tickets to the Avril Lavigne concert in July!"

"I thought those weren't on sale yet," Mrs. Ford scooped another helping of mashed potatoes on her plate and passed it to Kira, who copied the action.

"Hayley said she had her ways," She set down the potatoes and grabbed the gravy her mom offered. "And Dr. O got me this," She took the guitar pick out of her pocket, having put it there so she wouldn't have to carry another box.

"That was nice of him to get you something. What's that on it?" Her mom asked after swallowing a bite of food. Kira put the pick back in her pocket.

_Alright Kira, how do you explain the pterodactyl? I could lie and say it's a… a… great I got nothing. _"It's a pterodactyl," she said then proceeded to take a bite of her pork chop.

"A pterodactyl? That's… different."

_Good no questions. Just smile…_

"Why a pterodactyl exactly?" _damn._

"Um, well it's a long story…" She took another bite, making sure to chew slowly. "It's my favorite dinosaur, and that's what were studying in class. I guess it's not that long after all."

Seemingly placated, Mrs. Ford turned the topic of discussion to why they were eating alone, and her day at the hospital.

"I'm glade I decided to go into pediatric nursing last year. Those little kids are the sweetest," Mrs. Ford said, smiling.

Kira got up to put the dishes in the sink, and fill it with water and soap.

"Oh, and don't forget that we have you're birthday dinner tomorrow at your grandparents house." Kira groaned. "I know, I know, but I promise we can stop at McDonalds on the way there. We just have to make sure you're father doesn't find out."

"Does he actually like Grandmas cooking?" Kira asked as she handed her mom a plate to dry.

"I'm not sure. But either way he eats everything on his plate," both Kira and Mrs. Ford gagged at the thought, then laughed and finished the dishes.

XXX

"So we going to meet at Hayleys later?" Ethan asked as the trio meet after school. Conner nodded, but Kira shook her head.

"Can't. Birthday dinner at my grandparents," Kira explained.

"Oh yea. Happy actual birthday!" Ethan laughed at Conner's statement, but remembered he said something along the same lines earlier in the day and stopped.

"There's my mom. We're meeting my dad there. He doesn't get off work until five," Kira said as she waved to the blue Saturn that pulled up in front of the school.

"I like her taste in colors," Ethan said as he and Conner walked Kira to her ride.

"Why is she holding out a big Mac box for you? I thought you were having dinner at your grandparents?" Conner asked as Kira opened the car door.

"We are. That's exactly why we are eating before we get there," Kira smiled, and took the box once she was seated. "See you guys later," She said to her friends before looking in the McDonalds bag, "You got fries right?" and closing the door.

XXX

"This is a wonderful dinner grandma," Kira said after she forced herself to swallow a small bite of food.

"Only the best for my Kira," Grandma Ford said, then plopped another scoop of what Kira could only imagine once started out as defenseless noodles and harmless sauce.

She was choking down another bite when her morpher beeped. Looking around quickly, she determined no one heard it, except perhaps her grandmother, but she couldn't be sure. Her Grams hearing isn't all that great anymore.

"I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back," Kira excused her self, and left the table with an envious glare from her mother, and one of consideration that she missed from her grandmother.

She walked out of the room and glanced back once to make sure no one was watching before she headed to the upstairs bathroom instead of the one across from the dining room.

"Kira here, and again with the good timing," She answered once the door clicked shut.

"For you maybe. But Mesogog sent one of his new toys down to play at the marina," Conner said on the other end.

"On my way. Kira out," Sighing, Kira looked at herself in the mirror, mumbled "How am I going to explain this?" and went back down to the dining room.

"Is everything alright dear?" Grandma Ford asked as Kira stood in the doorway.

"Actually Grandma, I'm not feeling very well. I'm just going to take a walk. You know, get some fresh air," Kira said, crossing her fingers behind her back, hoping it would work. She thought saw her grandma nod to herself, but she couldn't be sure.

"Would you like me to come with honey?" Mrs. Ford asked, looking hopeful.

"That's alright mom. I know my way around this city as well as I know my way around Reefside. Don't worry about me," Kira turned and walked to the front door before anyone could object. And before she could see the betrayal on her mothers face.

Once she was outside, she made her way into the woods behind her grandparents' house.

"Dino Thunder power up!" she called out, once she was certain she couldn't be seen, or heard.

"Now how do I get back to Reefside?" She wondered aloud. She stood for a moment thinking, before slapping her helmet. "Duh Kira!"

She lifted her morpher to her mouth and pressed a button, "Ptera, a ride would be good!"

A moment later a yellow mechanical pterodactyl flew over head and Kira jumped into it.

"Now this is the only way to ride!"

XXX

_Oh that hurts,_ Kira thought as she prodded her demorphed side.

"Everyone alright?" Tommy asked as he jogged to join the rest of his team.

"More or less," Conner answered, walking around the strewn garbage cans and other debris.

"I'm good," Ethan said from his spot sitting next to Kira, holding his arm to his chest.

"As well as could be expected," Kira said next, leaning her head back against the building and closing her eyes. _Now I have to go back to that dinner. I would rather relive that fight then eat that food_. She wanted to laugh at the thought, but knew it would hurt.

As everyone caught there breathe, Kira stood up wincing, she covered over the wince with a smile. "Well guys, this has been a fun way to spend my birthday, but now I have to get back to dinner with my grandparents. Actually I wouldn't classify it as dinner… but that's another story." Tommy saw her wince when she stood, and didn't buy the smile.

"You sure you're ok?"

"I'll be fine," Kira began walking away, but only got about three steps. "Any idea how I get back?" She asked turning around.

"Don't look at me. My car is at my house, and it is in desperate need of a tune up and gas," Conner said, looking apologetic.

"That's alright Conner," Kira said. "It's an hour drive anyway, and I've already been gone almost that long as it is." she paused and looked at Tommy. "I could always go back the way I came…"

"In any other circumstance I would strictly prohibit the use of your zords for personal non ranger related activities."

"But…" Kira prompted grinning.

"But since it is the only way to get you back before you're parents call the police, I'll let you just this once."

"He wouldn't let us do that," Conner said quietly to Ethan.

"That's because of two reasons. One, our zords can't fly, therefore they are more conspicuous," Ethan began.

Conner grunted in reply and mumbled "Why does she get the cool flying zord?"

Ethan ignored him and continued, "And two, because we aren't cute girls who can pout and get anything we wanted." Conner looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. Ethan shrugged. "It's true. Can you picture me in a pouting in tight clothes to get what I want."

Conner shudder and gagged at the mental image that was just planted in his head. Ethan grinned smugly.

Kira, after watching Ethan cause Conner to gag, was about to call her zord back when Tommy stopped her.

"You didn't change your mind did you?" Kira asked, and Tommy shook his head.

"No, I only want to tell you to morph first. We really don't need anyone seeing a civilian being dropped off by a ranger zord."

"Right," She nodded, "Dino Thunder power up!"

"You know, that is so cool to watch," Ethan said.

"Dude, you do that almost everyday," Conner said, looking down at him.

"But I don't get to watch it happen," He said, looking up at Conner, who agreed it was in fact cool to watch.

"Ptera, I need a ride… again," Kira said into her morpher.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," She called to the other three rangers as her pterodactyl flew over head. "I'm getting serious deja vous!" She claimed before jumping up to catch her ride back to her birthday dinner.

"That's awesome too," Ethan said, and Conner nodded.

XXX

"Do you feel better now Kira?" Grandpa Ford asked when he saw his granddaughter walk into the house. Grandma Ford was nodding slightly to herself.

"Yea, I do," Kira lied, and managed not to wince when she sat down with the rest of the family in the living room. "Did I miss the rest of dinner?"

"Yes, but don't you worry dear, I made a plate for you to take home," Her grandmother said, and Kira looked over at her mother who smiled at her.

_That was your idea wasn't it?_

"Thanks grandma," Kira took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She just wanted to soak in a hot bath and cancel that fruit basket she wanted to send to Mesogog the day before.

"Kira? Are you sure you're alright?" Mrs. Ford asked, looking at her daughter.

"Yea mom, I'm fine," She forced a smile. "Just tired. Long day," _Long fight… _

Her mom gave her one last look, before turning back to the conversation she was having with Grandma Ford on the way 'young people waste so much time theses days'.

Kira, trying to regulate her breathing so her side wouldn't throb, concentrated on the song she had been meaning to write, having all but the words to it down. But her mind just wouldn't stay on the chosen topic.

_Did I have calc homework? I wonder if Ethan would let me copy…_

_Freak you out…Freak you out…. NO, wrong song. Work on the new one_

_Oww. Being a ranger should come with health insurance._ That thought came after she shifted to get comfortable and had to biter her tongue to keep from hissing in pain.

"…and if it wasn't for the power rangers, I don't think that city would be livable," Said Mr. Ford, catching his daughters attention, who missed the look her grandma gave her.

"They are wonderful," Mrs. Ford added, and Kira had to suppress a smile and the urge to say thank you.

"It must be an amazing feeling, knowing that you're helping people," Mr. Ford said.

"The feeling can be pretty painful," Kira said under her breath, gently touching her side.

"What was that dear?" Grandma Ford said. _How could she hear that?_

"Nothing gram, just thinking about a song," Kira bit her lip, and her grandma gave her a knowing smile.

"You are talented dear," She said, then turned to her son. "Have you seen them in action Jake dear?"

"Many times actually," Mr. Ford said. Kira sat up straight and hissed in pain.

"You alright?" Asked Mrs. Ford, and Kira nodded, looking at her dad.

"You have?" she asked.

"Of course I have," he replied. "The red one is my favorite," He added.

"Why him?" Kira asked, somewhat wrinkling her nose, before she could stop herself. She could have sworn she heard her Gram chuckle.

"I have to agree. He seems like the strongest of them all," Mrs. Ford paused, "Though the black one is quite good too."

_Man, that would give Conner's ego a serious boost._

"Kira honey, have you seen them in action?" Grandpa Ford asked. Kira got the feeling he was trying to include her into a 'grown up conversation'.

Kira nodded, "Once or twice," again she had a hard time suppressing a smile.

"Which is you're favorite?" Grandma Ford asked, smiling knowingly again.

"The yellow one definitely," Kira smiled widely, and idly wondered if her grandmother knew more then she let on.

"Isn't the yellow one the only girl?" Mrs. Ford asked her husband who nodded. "I wonder what it's like to be the only girl surrounded by heroic guys." She added wistfully.

"It's a pain in the butt sometimes," Kira mumbled to herself, remembering how she received her current injury. _I would have had the perfect shot McKnight. But no, you had to pull the 'Let a guy handle this' card…_

"What was that dear?" Kira looked up at her mother.

"Sorry, what?"

"You said it was a pain," Her mother looked at her curiously.

"Um, I mean, It must be a pain to be the only girl in a group of superheroes," Kira said, wondering if she said the part about Conner aloud also.

"I guess it could be. But isn't it a shame there aren't more important women out there?" Kira sighed in relief as her mother went off on her woman power rants. She could argue about under paid, and under appreciated women for hours.

Kira let her mind slip away to where ever it felt like slipping and missed the look her grandmother gave her.

XXX

"I had a wonderful time Gram thank you. And give grandpa a hug for me when he wakes up," Kira kissed the older woman on the cheek and turned to walk out the door.

"Hold on a moment dear," she said quietly, hand on her granddaughters arm, then turned to say her goodbyes to her son and daughter-in-law. "I hope we can get together again soon. Don't forget to call me this Sunday Jake," She kissed her son then shooed them out the door.

"What is it Grandma?" Kira asked once her parents were walking to the car.

"I may be old dear, but I'm not senile. I've lived in this city for twenty-five years now. I was here when the very first power ranger team was chosen to protect it," Kira looked at her grandma strangely. Not quite sure she knew where the conversation was going.

"I know a ranger when I see one," Grandma Ford practically whispered, before handing Kira her dinner plate, and ushering her out the door. Kira stood shocked and surprised, staring at the closed door, unable to fully register what exactly that meant.

"Hurry up honey! We want to be back in town before ten!" was barely registered in her head as she turned and walked slowly to the car.

It wasn't until they past the 'Now leaving Angel Grove' sign that Kira's mind fully wrapped around the knowledge. _My grandmother knows I'm a power ranger…_

XXX

Kira knew she should be paying more attention, but she couldn't get the thoughts of the previous night out her mind. _Gram knows… she knows…_

"Kira," Ethan whispered from his seat next to her. She absently turned to him. "Everything ok?" She just continued to stare at him, not registering in her mind that that was what she was doing.

"Dude, what's up with her?" Conner asked, and proceeded to slide his notebook across the table, bumping into her hand. Kira looked down at her hand, saw the red notebook, and looked up at Conner.

"What?" she asked.

"Everything alright with you?" Ethan said.

"Nothing, just thinking," She said, drifting off again.

"OK what's wrong?" Conner asked, obviously not believing her. Kira sighed glanced at Tommy, who was busy helping Devin with, presumably, the assignment. Though Kira wasn't quite sure what that was.

"I'll tell you guys at lunch. Meet me here," Kira said, and looked around at the rest of the class. They were all working on something. She turned back to her friends, "Anyone want to tell me what were working on?"

Ethan sighed and pushed his notebook over so she could copy the assignment.

XXX

"Not that I don't like eating lunch with you, but what's going on?" Tommy asked. He picked up his water bottle and took a drink.

"I need to tell you something," She explained. Tommy signaled to go ahead and tell him, but Kira shook her head. "I have to wait for Conner and Ethan."

"So it's a ranger thing. Is everything alright?"

Kira smiled down at him from her position sitting on the corner of his desk. "I think so," she bit her bottom lip. Something that Tommy couldn't help but stare at.

"You think so?" Tommy asked, pulling he attention away from his students, and he kept reminding himself of that, lips.

"I think so," she replied, and hopped off his desk as the door opened.

"I was talking to a potential date," Conner said, as if that was a good reason for being late, and sat himself on a table.

"What did you need to tell us?" Ethan asked, copying Conner's move and sitting also. Kira looked over her shoulder at Tommy and moved to the side so she could see him.

"You all know I had a dinner with my grandparent's last night right?" They all nodded, and Conner said: "Duh."

"Well, when I got back they were all talking in the living room, and after a while the conversation turned to the topic of us." Tommy looked at her inquisitively and sat up straighter.

"Really?" Conner asked and Kira remembered he was her families' favorite.

"Yes really. And it goes against my better judgment to tell you this… but you seem to be the favorite one…" She then went on to recall the conversation.

"It must have been weird sitting there listening to them go on about us," Ethan said once Conner was done gloating about being the favorite. Kira nodded.

"I have a feeling that telling us about that conversation isn't why you wanted to talk to us," Tommy said slowly.

"Right. The reason…well, see, my grandma…she kinda knows I'm a ranger," Kira said quickly. And was met with stunned silence.

"Kira…" Tommy began, but Kira cut him off.

"I didn't tell her. She said she knows a ranger when she sees one."

"How could she? You said she lives an hour away from here," Conner asked looking between his teacher and friend. Ethan remained quiet for a moment.

"Kira, where exactly does you're grandmother live?" He asked finally. Kira had a feeling he knew already.

"Angel Grove," She said looking at Tommy.

"Oh," was all Tommy said. Conner looked questioningly between the other three, and Ethan decided to share with Conner.

"Do you remember nothing of when Dr. O was kidnapped?"

"Sure I do, why?"

Ethan sighed. As did Kira and Tommy.

"Angel Grove is where Dr. O is from…" Kira prompted, hoping Conner would pick it up. When he was obviously still not following Tommy took over.

"It's where the first set of Rangers were. And many after that."

"Oh yea!" Conner exclaimed and Kira couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Dude, that's why your grandma figured it out! She knows what to look for!"

"Knew he would get it eventually," Ethan muttered, and Conner glared at him.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Kira asked, getting back on topic.

"Nothing. Just try to make sure she doesn't say anything to anyone. You should go talk to her though," Tommy advised.

"I will. And don't worry she wont say anything. My grandma still hasn't told anyone that it was me who broke all the windows in our old house." Everyone stared at her. She sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

XXX

"I really don't think I can take another surprise mom," Kira said after her mother greeted her at the front door, saying she had a surprise.

"What other surprises did you get?" Mrs. Ford asked, always wanting to know the goings on in her daughters' life.

"Oh, grandma telling me she knew-" Kira said absentmindedly, stopping when she realized what she was saying. She had been thinking about Tommy's advise, and wondering what exactly she would say to her grandma.

"Knew what dear?"

"Knew that I really didn't like the spaghetti." _I'm getting good at this._

"Oh, lucky you. But my surprise is better then that," Mrs. Ford went on and led her daughter into the kitchen. "After Sandy's wedding, you're father and I are taking a second honeymoon!" She finished excitedly, handing Kira a brochure for a Caribbean curse line.

"That's great mom," Kira said, looking at the itinerary that was inside the brochure. "But what does that mean for me?"

"Well, you're a big girl now, so your father and I are trusting you here for that week," Kira's head snapped up.

"A week," she asked, her mom nodded, "A week alone," her mom nodded again, "A week alone with no parents," Kira asked one more time, just to be sure she heard right.

"Yes Kira. A week alone with no parents," Mrs. Ford said smiling at her daughter. "But it is a week alone with no parents, only rules left by the absent parents."

"And they would be…" Kira prompted, fearing the worst.

"No wild parties,"

"Promise,"

"Chores still need to be done,"

"Also a promise,"

"All boys out of the house by 9 p.m.,"

"Doing good on promises here,"

"And only use the car if it's an emergency. You're still grounded from it."

"Mom!"

"Kira," Mrs. Ford said sternly.

Kira sighed. "Promise."

"Good, now, finish the laundry for me please, I have to leave for work," Mrs. Ford hugged her daughter, called out an 'I love you' and hurried out the door.

Kira did as told, and decided it was past time she watched some TV. Twenty minutes later she deduced afternoon TV wasn't all that great anymore. Sighing she decided to walk to Conner's house instead of having him come get her for her usual ride to Dr. O's.

XXX

"A week alone. Man Kira, I sure envy you," Ethan said after Kira told him her good news.

"I would envy me too Eth," She laughed. She was about to tell him the rules that were included, but he became distracted as Conner asked him a computer question. Her hand toyed with the bracelet on her wrist, and let her thoughts go where they wanted to. After all, there was nothing wrong with quietly observing her friends. It often gave her great song material. She watched as Hayley quickly mended one of the problems with the system, and as Conner created a new one trying to hook up Ethan's laptop to the labs printer.

Her line of vision soon added Tommy to it as he came down the stairs carrying a water. _When did he get cute? _Her eyes widened. _Kira Ford, that is your teacher. But not for very much longer… _Kira sighed. She really didn't want to think about that yet. She looked back at Tommy, not even realizing she looked away in the first place. _It's perfectly fine for me to think he's cute._ She defended, _I did just turn 18... Maybe… No, he wouldn't…_

Tommy looked up from the paper he was grading meeting her gaze. He smiled a slightly mischievous smile. Which Kira returned, though hers held curiosity also. A second later, he looked back down and she looked down at her skirt.

Hayley, having caught the look shared decided to add a little push.

"I seem to remember Kira saying she could kiss someone a few days ago," She looked pointedly between Tommy and Kira, who had looked over at her, then turned back to the monitors. The two in question looked at each other, then quickly away.

Conner frowned his brows and followed Hayleys look. He then halfway shuddered at a sudden thought.

"That's not why you envy her. Is it dude?" Conner asked Ethan, having missed Kira's good news while fighting with Ethan's laptop.

"You're sick man," Ethan said seriously, having also interpreted Hayleys look. "She gets a week alone without parental supervision," He told his fellow ranger.

"Seriously?" He asked looking up at Kira, who nodded through her slight blush. "Dude I envy you too!" Hayleys look and comment forgotten.

"Well I don't envy any of you," Hayley said, back to business again. "Looks like Elsa and Zeltrax decided to get some exercise."

"You guys ready?" Tommy asked, earning nods and a 'Ready' in unison from the other three.

"Dino Thunder power up!" they all chorused, and headed out on their respective ATV and cycles to help the city.

FIN

Fixed themajor spelling errors I over looked. Sorry about that. I had put in a filler since I wasnt sure on how exactly to spell Avril Lavigne's name, and I forgot to change it... all better now!


	2. Paying Attention

Hello hello. This chapter will seem very familiar, I assure you. But read it anyway, I have made changes to it so it's not the same one you once read.

Dedicated to my cousin, and all hurricane victims.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Would be nice though, give me something to do… Ah well. I do own the plot. Yay for me.

* * *

Of Paying Attention

Kira walked slowly to her first period science class. The song she had yet to write the words for demanded to be completed. And the conversation with her Gram hung just on the outskirts. It wasn't until she ran, literally, into Ethan that she focused her eyes somewhat to her surroundings.

"Good morning to you too" he said smiling.

"Morning Ethan" She was spacing out again.

"Are you ok?" He lowered his voice slightly "That side of yours isn't still hurting from the fight on your birthday is it?"

"No. It's a song mostly. I've had the chords written for over a week now," Ethan shrugged and took his seat. Kira then noticed she was in class. She blushed slightly when she realized the bell had rung and she was the only one left standing.

Dr. Oliver was staring at her. She still had a slightly hard time meeting his eyes. Having had that hard time since Hayleys' comment the week before. She sat down and told herself to work on the song after class.

"Good morning class, today we will be continuing with the Jurassic period, discussing the difference between prehistoric birds, also known as the pterodactyl-"

"Bet you'll ace this." Conner whispered to her from across the table. She smiled.

"-And common birds found in the area. Just because this is the last section and graduation is in less then two weeks…"

Kira felt her concentration slipping. She could hear the cords of her guitar perfectly in her head. If only she could come up with the right lyrics.

XXX

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there working out the perfect chorus. Having mentally wrote the first stanza. She almost had it.

A poke was issued to her side, and she turned towards Ethan.

"Pay attention" He scolded her. She rolled her eyes, and tried to do as he asked.

"Kira" She heard her name, but the chorus was playing in her head again, and it was winning the battle of her attention. She did, however look over to her teacher, who had called her. Presumably to tell her to pay attention.

"Will you please pay attention?"

"Yes Dr. Oliver" she answered absentmindedly. She had the first stanza and the chorus down. She was now tackling the second stanza.

"Kira, did you answer the questions on the board?" She heard Dr. Oliver address her again.

"Yes Dr. O" she again absently answered. She had the perfect hook.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight?" She tested out the lyrics she had with the guitar in her head, hearing Dr. Oliver's voice aimed at her once more.

"Yes Dr. O"

"DEVIN! Did you get that? Devin! Wake up!" Was vaguely registered in her head.

Some one poked her again. She looked over towards Ethan. He was gaping at her.

"What?" She asked, her thoughts temporarily broken. She looked at Conner who was making weird noises. Then at everyone else in the room. They were all staring at her. "Am I drooling or something?" she brought her hand to her face. The bell rang, as she reassured herself that her face was drool free. Dr. O was staring at her intently.

"Finish the questions on the board, due tomorrow. And Kira," She looked over at him. The class was moving slowly, like they wanted to hear what was to be said. "I'll pick you up at 7." He smiled at the class, then went back to his desk and began a lesson plan for his next period.

Pick her up at 7?

"Kira! I can't believe it!" was what she heard as she was packing her bag.

"What is everyone talking about?" She asked herself. She forgot about the comment from Dr. O as people came up congratulating her. She made a hasty retreat form class.

"What would Randall say?" Asked some guy that sat in the table next to hers. She swore she never met him before.

"Cassidy Cornell, Reefside reporter. Any comment on your date?"

"Cassidy, I know who you are," Kira rolled her eyes and pushed Devin's camera away. "What date?" She asked, crossing her arm over her chest. If people kept this up, she would be late for her next class.

"You're date with Dr. Oliver," she said in a you-know-perfectly-well-what-date voice.

"WHAT?" Kira asked dumbfounded. Then it clicked.

'Pick you up at 7' Oh god! With wide eyes, and questions swimming in her mind, mainly ones of 'when did he ask me?' and 'why do I have a feeling Hayley is involved?' she walked back to her science class. Cassidy was yelling questions at her, but she ignored them.

Tommy was still sitting at his desk writing when she walked in. Very few people were in class already. For that she was glad.

"Dr. O?" she asked hesitantly. Where did all her courage go?

"Kira, is there something you needed?" He smiled at her. The same smile as the one they shared last week. _Ptera help me. _She swallowed. Then decided to go with it, remembering the argument she had with herself. _You're 18, and only his student for 1 week and 3 days._

"Is 7:30 ok? I may need more time to get ready. I have an after school program, and the instructor can be tough." She smirked when she saw him at a loss for words. He clearly didn't expect that. Kira took great pride in rendering the greatest power ranger speechless. The students that were in the room, looked questioningly at them, then each other, then back again.

"I'll take that as an O.K." She smiled. "See you later." She left the class with a swirl of different emotions and thoughts running through her. And somewhere in there, her song and Gram were trying to fight their way to the front of her mind.

XXX

Kira had sadly little time to work out the next stanza, or worry about what to do when she saw her Grandma again. Though at the moment neither seemed very important.

Word travels fast though high school and it seemed what happened in science earlier was the talk of the school. Though more then slightly on edge of what people might be thinking of her, Kira ignored and brushed off comments from her fellow students. She kept reminding herself that if it were a month later, no one would care that much.

Deciding she needed to finish the song, so at least there would be one less thing distracting her, she pushed all thoughts of her Gram's revelation aside, and welcomed the song once lunch rolled around.

She made an appearance at the table Conner and Ethan sometimes sat, Knowing they would look for her if she didn't say show, bought a muffin, and headed to the music room.

XXX

"Thanks for letting my use the room Mr. Anderson" Kira smiled at her music teacher.

"Anytime Kira, just make sure the door locks on your way out." He looked at her strangely for a moment before smiling and leaving her alone.

"Great, does everyone know what happened?" She asked the empty room. "I'll take your silence as a yes." She sighed and picked up her guitar from behind the teachers desk.

Finish the song, worry about Gram later, She reminded herself.

The first few chords were rough, but soon she got the proper rhythm.

She was pleased by the time lunch ended, she finished the song- minus the fine tuning- and now all she had to really distract her was Grandma Ford knowing her secret.

And I don't even want to think about that yet…

After making sure the door was locked and her guitar safely back in its case and behind Mr. Andersons desk, there was no where else to store it, Kira made her way through the crowded halls towards her locker.

Things were going well as she passed by numerous class mates. Most of which have already talked to her more then once already, so none stopped her. Which is why she almost screamed when she heard someone clear their throat from behind her.

"Miss Ford," Principal Randall stood with her arms crossed, and a face of pure loathing.

"Yes Ma'm?" Kira braced herself, and tried to think of a good excuse to get out of talking to her. She knew why Randall was there.

"It is going around school that you have a date with Dr. Tommy Oliver," She could have sworn she heard Randall almost choke on the words.

"Most things you hear in high school are rumors."

"So you are saying that you are not going out with your teacher Dr. Oliver," she emphasized the word teacher, "tonight?" Randall raised an eyebrow and Kira had to think fast.

"No Ma'm." Kira said deliberately, knowing full well that she could be denying the date, or denying that that was what she indeed was saying. Randall raised an eyebrow. "If you'll excuse me, pre calc waits for no one." With that Kira hurriedly left the principal behind with a mix between annoyed, angered, and confused look.

XXX

"Kira, I saved you a seat."

"Thanks Eth." She sat down and realized she never actually got a chance to get her book from her locker. She groaned and look over at Ethan.

"Can I share your book? I forgot to get mine from my locker." She gave him a pouty face, and he laughed but moved to book over for her to see.

"What is with you today?" He asked as the class began to fill. "First that episode in Science, which by the way we are talking about after school, then you blow me and Conner off at lunch, now you forget your book?"

Kira sighed. And went on explaining about going to work on her song at lunch, using the music room, so she wouldn't get another detention for singing in the quad.

"Yea, then you may have found a whole new super power, and belong to two different teams." Ethan whispered, causing Kira to laugh.

Then she told about how Randall stopped her in the hall before class. She steered the conversation away, however, when that led to Ethan questioning her about Dr. Oliver, and brining up the, until now for Ethan, forgotten comment and looked from Hayley the previous week.

"Did you do the homework?"

"Of course, do you even have to ask?" Ethan looked appalled. She rolled her eyes, and looked to the front of the class as the teacher begun her lesson.

XXX

Kira was glad when the school day finally ended. She was exhausted. Pre-calc was brutal. She walked out of it with 2 pages of homework, and the promise of a pre-test the next day.

After grabbing her guitar from the music room, she collected the right books from her locker, and headed out of the school. She had to meet everyone at the lab later, and then she had a test to study. It was going to be a long day.

Going to the lab was not something she was looking forward to. She would no doubt have to answer questions about accepting a date with her teacher. And being in a tiny lab with said teacher was not high on her to do list. Not to mention she would be there with two teenage boys who tend to meddle in her life, and possibly a woman who had been in on the entire thing. Yes It was going to be a very long day.

"Kira, Need a ride?" She heard her name, and looked behind her. Grimacing slightly, she hesitated, and had every intention of declining- having now an ever harder time meeting his eyes- but stopped and mentally berated herself.

You have to save the world with him. No use avoiding him when your not.

"Sure," She smiled slightly. Dr. O was just walking out of the school when he had called her. Now he was beckoning her towards the parking lot.

"Were you going to walk with that all the way to my house?" He asked, after a short silence. Kira had the impression the silence was getting to him.

"No, just to my house, then I would have called Conner to come pick me up. We've been doing that for a while now. He likes to stay after school to practice a little." It's actually gotten to the point where he just shows up an hour after she gets home. She only calls to say she's running late, or was able to get the car. Kira looked at Dr. O, and saw his face frown at her mention of her routine with Conner. But she wouldn't let herself think about that.

"So do you want me to take you home first?" He asked as they neared his jeep.

"Yea, if you don't mind. I need to tell my mom that I won't be able to make dinner tonight, before she leaves for work." She only realized what she had said, after it had come out of her mouth. 'Oh well, to late to take it back.' she thought.

Neither of them spoke until they were driving away from the school. Besides the quick instructions from Kira on how to get to her house.

"Listen, about-" Dr. O started at the same time Kira said;

"Why did you-?" The both laughed nervously. "You go first" He nodded.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what I asked you and where I did it. I hadn't planned on asking you until after graduation, but I meant what I asked. I would love to have dinner with you tonight. Now, if you don't want to, that's-"

"I'd love to," she said simply, cutting him off. He smiled, and looked slightly surprised. "Why do you look so surprised?"

"I didn't think you would say yes."

"I did once already. Or, so I'm told" she blushed slightly.

"You were also not paying attention to what I said. By the way, remind me to talk to you about paying attention in class."

Kira just smiled, and pointed out which house was hers. "I can get Conner to drive to your house if you don't want to wait for me to do the dishes." She said as she got out of the jeep.

"That's alright, I'm here. Besides, I could talk to your mom about your class room behavior." He smirked.

"I don't think so! Save it for a parent teacher conference. It's hard enough explaining why I have to run out every time you call." She grabbed her guitar, leaving her bag in there so she could study later, and led the way to the front door. "I don't want to explain why you're taking me home, and then why I'm leaving with you again after my chores."

"Good point. What would she say if she knew we had a date tonight?" He asked smiling. Kira shrugged, and opened the door. That was something she hoped she would never have to explain to her parents.

"You know that means, no telling her you're my teacher." Kira stopped them from entering and looked over at him.

"She'll find out eventually." He reasoned.

"I know, but just don't tell her ok?" She didn't get to hear his agreement, since her mother came down the stairs.

"Kira, your home early. How was your day?"

"It was pretty good." Kira glanced at Dr. O. That caused her mom to notice him.

"Well, don't just stand in the door way! Come in, and introduce me to your friend." The two followed Mrs. Ford into the living room where she was folding laundry.

"Mom, this is D-"

"Tommy," Dr. O supplied, cutting Kira off. "It's nice to meet you" Kira looked at him, and silently thanked him for cutting her off. She was about to blow the whole thing.

"Nice to meet you too." She smiled and motioned for him to have a seat. "Kira, the dishes need to be done before you go out, lord only knows where, again tonight, and could you put these under the sink." She said holding out a stack of dish towels.

"Sure mom."

"Kira runs off at the strangest of times almost everyday," Mrs. Ford said to Tommy as she handed over the towels.

Kira looked over at her team mate and they shared a secret smile. "I'll be right back D-Tommy."

Boy, that is something that will take time to get use to saying. She made her way into the kitchen, hoping her mom wouldn't ask to many questions.

"Crap!" She shouted some 5 minutes later. Two people came running into the kitchen.

"Are you O.K.?" Asked Dr. Oliver

"What happened?"

"I cut my hand on a knife." Kira held up her bleeding left hand.

"Come here, let me clean that. Tommy, can you go into the bathroom there," Mrs. Ford pointed to a door underneath the stairs, "And get the first aide kit out from under the sink?" Tommy nodded and quickly went to retrieve it.

"He's cute" Kira heard her mom say as she rinsed away the blood.

"Mom," Kira groaned.

XXX

"Alright honey, I have to head to work. Your father should be home within the hour, there steaks thawing in the fridge." Mrs. Ford said as she slipped on her coat.

"Oh, mom, I wont be able to make dinner tonight. You think dad can handle it by himself?" Kira asked hopefully. She knows her father got his cooking talents from his mother.

"Where are you going now?" Her mother sighed.

"I um, kinda have a, a date."

"A date huh?" Mrs. Ford grinned. Kira only blushed when she heard Tommy try not to laugh.

"Yes mom. So I cant make dinner. And you're going to be late for work."

"Alright, but you're telling more about this date tomorrow." As Kira ushered her mom to the front door, she elbowed Dr. Oliver slightly, who was standing, holding a laundry basket. That caused her moms eyes to widen.

"It's with Tommy isn't it?" She asked as Kira handed her purse to her.

"Bye mom!"

"Good choice sweetie, just don't let your father find out he's older then you!" Kira closed the door on her mom and sighed loudly. Vaguely in her head, she was wondering how exactly her mother knew he was older.

"So, I'm a good choice huh?"

"Shush, and go put those away." Kira said, her head leaning back against the door.

"One, for the next week and a half I'm still your teacher, and two, I don't know where they go," Dr. O looked at her, slight smirk on his lips.

Kira lifter her head and smiled. "Fine, you win, I'll put the towels away."

XXX

The ride to the Lab and Tommy's house was spent in comfortable silence. Something for which Kira was deeply thankful for. She made a mental note to give thanks for it next Thanksgiving.

It allowed her to push the song out of her head and think about her grandma and all that she knew about her being the yellow ranger. It was still something hard to grasp. Someone else knowing she's a ranger. When she felt a tap on her shoulder she brought her attention back to the present.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Dr. O laughed. "I said we're here."

"Oh," Was all she could say.

"You've barely paid attention all day, is there something wrong?" He looked truly concerned, and slightly happy about her lack of attention. She supposed that was because he took advantage of that state.

"Just thinking of the conversation I had with Gram yesterday," she smiled, grabbed her backpack and hopped out of the jeep.

"The one who knows you're a ranger?" Tommy asked. Kira nodded. They paused at the door while Tommy unlocked it.

"She promised she wouldn't tell," She assured him as they walked inside. Putting her bag down next to the door, she glanced at the clock on his VCR and realized she was early. And that Conner would be showing up at her house soon.

"Dr. O?" She followed him into the kitchen.

"You know Kira, when it's just us, you can call me Tommy. We are having dinner tonight," He smiled at her. That caused her to blush again. If someone where to tell her that she would have a date with her teacher, she would have had them checked by a professional._ No I wouldn't _she amended _Not after that look he gave me._

"Right, Tommy, can I use your phone? I need to call Conner and tell him not to pick me up," She accepted water bottle he was offering.

"Sure, I think I left it on the sofa."

Kira nodded, and walked back to the living room. She easily found the cordless, and dialed Conner's' number.

"Hey Conner, listen, I don't need a ride today." She rolled her eyes at his response.

"I'm already here, that's why," She came close to hanging up on him. He can be a typical boy sometimes.

"Bye Conner, I'll see you soon," She sighed and put the phone back in its place. She looked over at her backpack, and new she should get as much of her homework done as possible before Mesogog decides to attack the city. She grabbed it and headed back to the couch.

It was then, as she sat on the couch going through her assignments, did she remember she didn't get the questions from science.

"Hey Dr.- Tommy?" She called from her place, not wanting to move from the comfortable spot she found.

"Dr. Tommy? Well, it's an improvement," He chuckled as he came into the room, sleeves rolled up.

"Old habits," She rolled her eyes. "Could you give me the questions from class today?" She put her pouty face on.

"You know I shouldn't." He sighed, and she intensified the look. "Alright, but if anyone in class asks how you got them it wasn't from me." Kira thought that was a strange thing to request. She knew people would wonder how she got them when she wasn't paying attention all through class. Then it hit her, and caused her to laugh slightly. They would think she did something for them on her date.

"What's so funny?" Kira didn't even hear the door.

"Nothing, just thinking about something" She smiled at Conner and Ethan.

"About what?" Conner looked at her, and Ethan marched straight to her, and sat down.

"You practically ran out of class today. Why do I get the feeling it was cause of that talk I said we'd have?" Kira looked away, and became fascinated by her notebook.

"Here Kira, they're due at the start of class." Tommy returned with the questions and looked at Conner and Ethan curiously. "What's going on?"

"Kira owns me-" Ethan began,

"Us," Conner interrupted.

"-Us, a little talk"

"Guy, we'll talk later" Kira said grabbing the paper from Tommy.

"No, now." Conner said, sitting on her other side.

"I'll leave you guys to talk, come down to the lab when your done."

"Oh no you don't! It's because of you that we're having this talk! You're staying." Kira pointed at him, then at the coffee table. "Sit," She was mildly surprised when he did.

XXX

The teams little talk, turned out to be a big talk, as they were soon joined by Hayley, and had to start from the beginning. And Kira learned that the older girl was in fact behind the idea. Having told Tommy to look past Kira being his student. Which, she pointed out on more then one occasion, was only for a few more weeks.

There was some debate, mostly from the other two males, that over looking it didn't count. That debate lasted a good portion of the talk, only ending when Conner said something incredibly jock-like, and everyone began laughing uncontrollably.

Kira sat back and laughed at her best friends, marveling at how her life has changed. As Tommy began telling everyone what some of his students said to him through out the day, she let her finished song again occupy her attention. Deciding she would deal with her Gram when the time came.

"…Mesagog hasn't done anything lately. Should we be worried?" Ethan asked as the laughter died down. The name alone brought Kira out of her thoughts.

"I don't think so. We really got him good last time, I wouldn't be surprised if we don't have any action for a few more days at least," Dr. Oliver supplied, looking around at everyone. His gaze landed on Kira, who still sat on the couch in front of him.

Kira looked back at him, and they shared the same smile that started it all. It was still sinking in that they had a date. It would take a while to fully grasp the concept, and even longer to be able to tell people about the concept she had to grasp, but in the mean time, she was content to just sit back with her friends and laugh about it. So with one more shared smile, Kira allowed her thoughts to be consumed by her song, once more.

FIN

* * *

I know this all seems really familiar. That's 'cause it is. This story was already posted once, but I didn't like it a week later. So I took it down, edited, remodeled, and rearranged it. I'm much happier with the story the way it is now. This chapter was originally the first, but it didn't work that well. So now it's the second, and is somewhat different. Hope you liked it.

Thank you to those who reviewed, I love you all!

Next chapter out soon.


	3. Wedding Receptions

Hello all. This is the third story/chapter, and could possibly be the last one. It just seems to close the month nicely. Originally I had planned there being four. The last one being the actual graduation ceremony. Tell me what you think I should do. Ether leave this the end… or make one more.

Oh, and the exam system may be slightly confusing… At one of my old HS, (I've been to three) exams were broken in half, and split between two days. I.E. Instead of doing the full exam, you did only half. That's how I'm writing it here. Two days of exams, and the last day of school a halfie to clean out lockers and sigh yearbooks…

That about wraps up my AN. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Of Weddings and Receptions

"Kira sweetie!" The yellow ranger stopped just outside the front door. "Hold on a second." She sighed and turned around. She watched as her mother set the phone down on the table and patted the spot next to her on the couch.

Kira inwardly groaned. She had been so close to freedom. If only she would have left her room a mere minute earlier. Then her mother would still be on the phone, and she would be free.

"Your cousin Sandy's wedding is in tomorrow," Mrs. Ford began as soon as her daughter sat down.

"I know mom," Kira tried not to groan and roll her eyes.

"There's no getting out of it. So don't go making plans with those friends of yours, and telling me you forgot."

"I promise"

"Good, I just wanted to be sure. I know you like to run off at a seconds notice to go out with them."

Kira wanted nothing more then to tell her mom that she _had_ to run off, and didn't necessarily _want_ to when they 'called'.

_Oh, right Kira, and how would you explain that? 'You see mom, it's like this: I'm the yellow Dino Thunder Ranger. You know who they are. They're the super heroes that save the city and the world form turning into a real life Jurassic Park.' Right like that wouldn't get me institutionalized._ She snapped back to reality when she realized her mom was still talking.

"…And isn't it a bit unnatural for your science teacher to be calling you at all hours of the day and night? And you rushing out to meet…Oh Kira, don't tell me that you and your teacher are-"

"Of course not!" She answered quickly. Perhaps too quickly, her mom still looked slightly scandalized. She inwardly cringed and made a mental note to work on her lying skills.

"Then what-?"

"Look, I have to get to school. And unless you let me take the car, I need to get going." With that she stood and left, grabbing her backpack from beside the couch on her way. She knew all to well that she wouldn't be getting the car.

_You hit one mailbox and they call you a reckless driver_. She thought as she walked down the front steps. _I operate a thousand ton mechanical pterodactyl almost daily, and I'm not allowed to drive to school._

"Kira!" Her mother called as she reached the still dented mail box.

"What? Are you going to give me the car?" she asked hopefully.

"You'll need a date for the wedding," Mrs. Ford said quickly. Then just as quickly shut the door to avoid an argument.

Kira groaned. Shifting her bag on to her other shoulder, she kicked the mailbox, which moved slightly.

XXX

She was just reaching main door when she heard the bell sound.

_I hope that was the first bell. _She thought as she quickly jogged down the hall way.

XXX

"You're late," startled, Kira turned from opening her locker. "That was the last bell."

"You're late to Tommy," she smirked and went back to grabbing her science notebook.

"I won't tell if you don't," He said, leaning in and lowering his voice.

"Deal!" Kira agreed smiling. She shoved her notebook in her back pack. "Now let's go. We wouldn't want the guys to think that we were kidnapped." Then as an afterthought added, "Again."

"Lead the way." Tommy reached past her and closed her locker. When they reached the science room he motioned for her to go first.

Shrugging her bag higher up on her shoulder Kira entered the room. And all eyes were on her. Two steps behind her, Tommy entered. A hushed silence filled the room as the class took the two people who were late, and who arrived together. The whispering started a second later.

"Sorry I'm late class, my jeep decided not to like me this morning," Tommy set his briefcase on his desk, and waited patiently for his class to quiet down.

Kira meanwhile silently took her seat, and ignored the whispering.

"Man Kira, you sure know how to make an entrance. Why you late?" Ethan asked her when she didn't immediately greet them.

"Dude, I don't even want to know why they're late," Conner made a face, and Ethan shared it with him. Kira, who had just gotten her pencil out, threw it at Conner, who ducked, causing the pencil to hit the wall.

"What was that for?!"

"You know perfectly well what that was for, now, get my pencil for me." Conner obediently retrieved her pencil with only a slight groan. Which could have been caused by the demand of pencil retrieving, or by the bruised rib he received just the day before

"Alright, everyone finished their gossiping? Good, number two pencils out," Tommy walked around the class room, "Here are your exams, you may begin."

Kira managed to concentrate on her test until she finished, which she dubbed as a miracle, seeing as how her attention skills as of late weren't exactly stellar. It took her thirty minutes to finish the final exam, leaving her twenty minutes to think about her cousins wedding. More specifically, leaving her twenty minutes to figure out if coming down with a very well timed illness would get her out of it.

That idea was thrown out of course for the simple fact that she didn't know anyone who was sick, and could spread their germs to her. And faking sick wouldn't work, her mother would take her temperature and what not. _No, being sick is out of the question. _

_Perhaps a broken bone? Or a few torn ligaments._ She mused as she idly doodled in her notebook. _No, Sandy's wedding may be embarrassing and slightly traumatizing, but no so much painful as a broken ankle._ She continued doodling, mentally crossing out excuses until she heard the bell ring.

"I don't think I will be able to count that as extra credit," Tommy said as Kira handed in her test. The remainder of the class; that had yet to turn in their tests; stood still, listening intently.

"What?" She was still somewhat thinking about excuses.

"That picture in the corner," He held out her test, and she looked at the indicated corner. "I don't think that a picture of a Llama with the chicken pox will earn extra credit."

"Oh," She laughed slightly, "I think that's actually a picture of my cousin Sandy with a serious acne problem." Tommy merely raised an eyebrow, and the rest of the class sighed dejectedly as one as they realized the conversation consisted of nothing gossip worthy.

"I don't think I'm going to ask you about that," He paused and considered it a moment, "No, I'm definitely not going to ask. Now get to class before you're late. I'll see you after school," He gave her a smile that she returned, their eyes telling more then they could say. The remaining students, after Kira left the room, handed in their test and made their way to their next class, slightly happier after the silent exchange then they were before it happened.

XXX

"I hate school," was the first thing out of Conner McKnight's mouth as he sat down with his lunch.

"Why's that?" Ethan picked up his peanut butter and jelly sandwich and took a bite.

"I just had my third exam of the day! And to top that off my English Lit teacher reminded me I have my final project due tomorrow," He groaned and picked up his pizza.

"You haven't even thought of a topic yet have you?" Kira asked knowingly, not even looking up from her notebook. Conner groaned again before swallowing.

"I forgot about it completely. What with soccer practice, not to mention the whole saving the world thing," He slumped in his seat and looked pleadingly at Kira, which caused her to look up.

"Oh no, I already turned my in on Tuesday. I can't give you my idea. And Conner, we were assigned this project two months ago," She went back to the lyrics she was fine tuning, only vaguely aware of the still pleading eyes of her friend.

"Ethan…"

"Look man, I'll help you after school alright?"

"Thank you!" With that Conner happily went back to his pizza.

XXX

When school finally ended Kira was no closer to thinking of an excuse to miss her cousins wedding, and had resigned herself to the fact that she indeed had to attend. She was in fact thinking of what to wear when a tap on her shoulder brought her back to her surroundings.

"You didn't need to wait for me," Tommy said as he took Kira's bag from her.

"I am in no hurry to get home, even if it means hanging around here for a while longer."

"Why's that?" They had reached the parking lot, and made their way to Tommy's jeep.

"Because my mom will be all over me about the wedding the second I walk in the door," She sighed deeply. _I've already resigned myself to going, but that doesn't mean I want to let my mother do a makeover on me._

"Wedding?" They had reached the jeep and were in the process of buckling their seatbelts.

"My cousin Sandy is getting married tomorrow. My mom has been reminding me about it all week."

"And you don't like weddings?"

"It's not that I don't like weddings. It's just that I don't like my cousin. We used to be really close when I was little. Then she grew obsessed with boys, and I was still playing with Barbie's," There she paused and added, "Don't mention that to anyone."

Tommy looked over at her, silently telling her to continue. She obliged.

"She turned out to be the type of girl who, when she had something you didn't, would rub it in your face. And she seemed to like my face the most. When she got engaged, well, let's just say that I wanted nothing more then to rub it in her face that I have superpowers that help save the world." She sighed and noticed the look on his face. "Which I didn't, don't worry. Having one relative who knows is enough for me."

The ride was silent as they approached Kira's street. Tommy had merely put his arm around her as he had no idea what to say to her story.

"You think I can sneak in through my window?" Kira asked seriously as they pulled into her driveway.

"You can't run from this Kira. Besides it's only one day," She still didn't make any move to get out of the jeep. "And remember, in a week you get to spend a week away from them," That caused Kira to smile absentmindedly.

She bit her lip _Alright Kira, just ask him to be your date and get it over with. At least then things will be more interesting. And you won't have to listen to Sandy's false sympathy. _

"Tommy?" She looked at him, "Will you be my date for the wedding?"

Tommy smiled, "Of course. I was wondering if you were going to ask." He leaned down and gently kissed her. Still slightly aware of the fact that for 4 more days he was her teacher.

"Kira! Good, hi Tommy," Mrs. Ford rushed out the door and over to her daughter. Tommy managed to get a 'Hello' in before Kira was practically being pulled from the jeep. "Megan sprained her ankle and can't be in the wedding."

"Mom! Wait," Kira pulled her mother to a stop as soon as she was out of the jeep. "That's awful to hear, but what does that have to do with me?"

"You are going to take her place of course. Now come on, we have to be at the bridle shop in ten minutes for an emergency fitting." Mrs. Ford hurried to her car and waited for the stunned Kira to follow.

"Help me," Kira said to Tommy, who shrugged.

"There's nothing I can do, sorry. Go on. I'll tell the guys where you are," He started his jeep and Kira gave him a hard look before she got in her mothers car.

XXX

"Miss Ford I need you to stay still or your ankle is going to become a pin cushion."

Kira had been standing on a small platform for what seemed like days. In reality, when asked-and she asked quite often-she had only been standing for a little over an hour.

"Sorry," She mumbled, looking down at the seamstress that was taking up the hem of the dress another inch.

"Kira, phone for you," Mrs. Ford appeared in front of her daughter, holding out her cell phone. "Why did you give you're friends my cell phone number?"

"I didn't," She took the phone curiously, and shrugged as her mother went back to looking through a magazine in the main part of the dress shop. "Hello?"

"Kira! We've been trying to contact you for like an hour!" Was the reply she received.

"Conner?" she heard a rustling.

"Kira? Ethan here, what Conner means is that there's a small problem at the mall and you haven't answered our calls," she again heard a rustling.

"Kira we need you're help," Tommy's voice lowered slightly, "We got a lot of tyrannodrones here. And I'm betting Elsa and Zeltrax will turn up soon."

"Tommy, I don't mean this as an excuse or whatever, but I'm kinda busy at the moment. Can't you and the guy's handle it?" Kira looked down at the floor length princess gown she was currently wearing.

"I thought we could until we realized for every one drone that we get, another two appear. We need you Kira," There was a loud booming noise, "NOW!" Then the phone went dead.

Kira strained her neck to look out the window that was behind the mirror she was in front of. She saw people running out of the mall that happened to be just across the street.

"Miss Ford, please," the seamstress pleaded, a frown now fully on her face.

"I'm sorry, but I need to use the restroom. I'll be back as soon as possible," That said, Kira hunched up her dress and ran for the back door. Stopping only to grab her morpher from the pile of her clothes in the back of the dressing room.

_I am so dead, I am so dead_

She thought as she ran across the street, slipping her bracelet/morpher onto her wrist. _Mom is going to kill me._ She reached the entrance to the mall and was greeted by a throng of people pushing their way out.

"I wouldn't go in there young lady. There's a mad woman destroying the place." An older man attempted to pull her back out the door.

"Just go on, get out of here," Kira told him, then pushed her way fully inside. She grabbed her dress and took off at a run towards the center of the commotion. Stopping only to fight two Tyrannodrones near the food court.

"About time Cinderella!" Ethan greeted as he spotted Kira running towards them. Conner and Tommy knocked out the drones they were fighting and turn towards her.

"I don't think that dress is exactly fight worthy," Conner said as the group hurried to meet her half way.

"Shut up Conner. I didn't exactly have time to change back you know."

"Why didn't you answer? You know how long it took Hayley to get you moms' cell number?" Ethan asked as they all clumped together. The Tyrannodrones

Forming a circle around them.

"My mom made me take off the bracelet and my choker for the fitting," Kira explained as she and her fellow rangers readied for fighting.

"Well, you have it on now right?" Conner asked as more drones joined the already think circle.

"Yea, I grabbed it on my way out."

"Then what do you say we take these guys down ranger style?"

"Sounds good to me, I need to be back soon. I'm only supposed to be in the rest room."

"Ready?" Conner asked, taking a small step forward.

"Ready," Everyone else echoed.

"Dino Thunder power up! Ha!"

XXX

"KIRA!" The shout echoed through the empty, rubble strewn department store. "KIRA, WHERE ARE YOU?" The black ranger turned to the other two and nodded.

"Power down," they said in unison.

"Conner, you check the front of the store, Ethan, you check the center. I'll check the back. She has to be in this store somewhere," Tommy took off to the back of the store after seeing that the two teens headed their respective ways.

"Kira? Can you hear me?" He approached the bedding department and thought he heard a muffled noise near the sheets. "Kira?"

"T-Tommy?" his pace quickened.

"Kira, I'm here, tell me where you are."

"I'm over here," He paused and listened intently. "I think I'm either under a fallen display or in Martha Stewarts 'before' bedroom," At least, Tommy noted, she was well enough to be humorous.

He made his way carefully through the mess on the ground, and spotted her, demorphed, under a toppled bed display.

"Alright, I'm going to lift this up and I want you to slide out from under it ok?" She nodded, and he silently counted to three before lifting the bed.

"How did you get caught under there?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her and helped her walk through the strewn blankets.

"Elsa hit me with something, it caused me to demorph and threw me against that display. How it got on me I still have yet to figure out. I did manage to grab this from her though," Kira held up a small crystal that was on a chain. "It was what she was after. I don't think she knew I managed to grab it from where it fell during our fight before she blasted me. I don't even think she knew she dropped it." They had reached the entrance to the store. Tommy took the crystal and examined it.

"Guys, I got her," He said through his morpher, still examining.

"Kira, thank god you're alright. What happened?" Ethan said as he and Conner run up to where they were standing. Kira sighed, then glanced at the clock that was on the wall above the door.

"Oh no! I gotta go you guys. My mom is going to freak," She looked down at the once brand new pristine dress. "I'm so dead."

Tommy Conner and Ethan all looked at her dress too. Which now had the hem that they guessed was only pinned in place falling at various places, and a small rip in the side. _When did that happen? _Kira decided she wasn't even going to think of how it really happened, and concentrate on thinking of a believable story to tell her mom.

Not even thinking, Kira leaned up and gave Tommy a kiss before rushing out of the store and back to the Bridle shop, leaving a grossed out blue and red ranger and one black one with a smile, behind.

XXX

"Kira Ford, where have you been?!"

"Sorry mom, I had to use the restroom," Kira took a deep breath and noticed for the first time the slight pain in her chest. _I am now officially mad at all beds._

"It took you forty minutes to use the restroom? And how did you manage to rip that dress?!"

_Think fast Kira… come on…_ "Well, I- You see mom, it's that time of the month, and I had to go buy the appropriate products since I didn't have any handy."

"That doesn't explain the dress…" Mrs. Ford impatiently tapped her foot, her hands still on her hips.

"There was a fight at the mall," _Very good, put as much truth in there as possible _"And I, um, got caught in it."

"Oh, my, Kira are you alright?" Her mom was now over being angry and headed strait into concern.

"I'm fine mom, the Power Rangers showed up and saved the day," Kira smiled at the relived look on her moms face. "Can we get back to the fitting? I have homework to do." She slipped her hands behind her back and slid off the bracelet. When her mother turned her back to get the seamstress, Kira put it back beneath her clothes in the dressing room. _I hope that was all for today…_

"Of course honey. I need your help picking out my new luggage I'm getting for the cruse. Do you like the green ones? Or the Black ones?" Mrs. Ford said, holding up pictures of each.

XXX

"So the mall will be closed for a whole week?" Conner asked, looking upset. It was three hours later, and the teenage rangers were sitting at Hayleys' Cyberspace.

"That's what Hayley said," Ethan put in, looking up at Conner then quickly back to his game.

Kira meanwhile was wondering if her Grandma Ford was going to be at the wedding, and didn't pay any attention to the two boys. She also didn't notice when someone pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. It wasn't until they cleared their throat that she acknowledged their presence.

"Oh, hey Dr. O," she greeted. "Just let me finish this," She held up her strawberry smoothie.

They had agreed, after watching the reaction of Conner and Ethan when they acted (for lack of a better word) together-y, to act normal, or act not together-y in the duos presence. So when ever they were around, Kira called Tommy Dr. O, and there was no mention or motion that would suggest they were in fact together.

And thus, as Ethan would say, there was an overall semblance of normalcy. Except for the fact that Tommy's hand brushed Kira's as he stood up and headed over to talk to Hayley.

5 minutes later Kira was bidding her two best friends good bye.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Good luck with the whole wedding thing," Conner said before turning to eye the girl who just sat down at the bar.

"Yea, And I want a picture of you all girly," Ethan added then ducked Kira's elbow that came close to hitting his head.

XXX

"So did you get in trouble earlier?" Tommy asked as he and Kira sat in his jeep eating ice cream and watching the sunset

"Sort of. I told my mom that I was caught up in a fight at the mall. As soon as she heard that she left behind 'angry mom' and went full force into 'over protective mom'," She licked up a drip that was running down her cone. "I figured that fight would get some news coverage, so I used as much truth as I could."

"Very good reasoning," He slipped his arm around her waist, and pulled her close

"I know," Kira sighed. Her mind wouldn't stop counting down the hours until the wedding.

"Everything alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, yea, everything's great," to accent her statement, she snuggled closer to his side. They lapsed into silence as the sun turned the sky a pink and purple color, before, some twenty minutes later, it plunged below the horizon.

"Tommy?" Kira asked, breaking the silence that lasted a good half hour.

"Hmm?"

"What if someone knows who you are tomorrow," She turned to look at him.

He steadily met her gaze, "Someone most likely will. But you shouldn't let that bother you. Frankly I'm surprised you're mother hasn't figured it out yet. The whole school knows after all."

"My mom doesn't work here in Reefside. And none of her friends live here. So unless someone tells her, she wont find out. But someone is bound to tomorrow."

"You're 18 now Kira. And in 4 days no longer my student. No one can do anything about it."

"You're right… Of course you're right…" Kira trailed off. She had a bad feeling about the wedding.

Tommy, sensing her unease still, lifted her chin up to look directly into her eyes and said, "Nothing bad is going to happen," then kissed her softly.

XXX

"This is bad… This is very, very, bad!" Kira paced her bedroom floor frantically trying to think of an idea.

"What is bad sweetie?" Mrs. Ford walked into her daughters room carrying the shoes she had been trying to find all morning. Vaguely in her head Kira wondered how her mother had found them when she had hidden them well in an old carved out tree in the back yard.

"Why didn't you tell me Cassidy was going to be at the wedding?!" She rounded on her mother holding an email tightly clenched in her grip.

"I didn't think I would have to. The three of you used to play together all the time when you were younger. Sandy thought it would be nice to have the three of you together again," Mrs. Ford said that as if it was the sweetest thing she ever heard.

"We were 8 years old mom!" Kira sat down on her bed to put on the shoes her mom was holding out for her.

"We are leaving in five minutes. I don't want to hear that tone of voice the rest of the day. Today is very important to your cousin, and she can invite whom ever she wants to her wedding weather you like them or not," That said Mrs. Ford left the room.

"Great. If there is one person who is going to spill the beans about Tommy it's little miss reporter."

XXX

"I knew something bad was going to happen!" Kira hissed through her smile. She was currently standing in the foyer of the church greeting the guests.

Tommy smiled at the people staring, "Everything will be fine."

"Cassidy is going to be….Cassidy!"

"Calm down."

"Kira, Sandy is asking for you," Kelly, the other bridesmaid, appeared in the doorway leading to the bridle room.

"I'll be right there," Kira again smiled brightly. She was beginning to wonder if her cheeks were going to fall off.

"We'll worry about Cassidy when the time comes," That said, Tommy went off to find his seat and Kira, sighing, went to see her cousin, not knowing the time was about to come.

XXX

"…and Kira's dating a wonderful guy. He's a bit older, but I trust her completely." Kira walked into the room then, only to have everyone stare at her.

"So who's the guy Coz? Anyone I know?" Sandy asked from her place at the small vanity.

"You mean you don't know she's-" Cassidy began, her eyes widening.

"Cassidy!" Kira loudly cut her off, "what are you doing back here? I thought you were sitting with Devin." She sent the reporter a look clearly stating to 'shut up right now'.

"Oh," Cassidy hesitated, "I just wanted to wish the bride luck." Kira mouthed a 'thank you' which Cassidy acknowledged with an ever so tiny nod.

"Kira spill already! Who is this hot older guy?" Sandy asked again, going back to her makeup touchup.

"This is your day Sandy, so lets hear all about your in twenty minutes new husband," If there is one thing that can get Sandy to forget about everyone else's lives it's taking about hers.

XXX

"Why did you listen to me and not tell everyone?" Kira asked as she escorted Cassidy to her seat.

"I really don't know. Call it a thank you for getting me that job at the news station," Cassidy favored her with a smile. "But you know, it will get out soon."

Kira glared at the other woman.

"But not by me," Cassidy promised holding up her hand. They had reached her seat and Devin looked at his best friend strangely. "We'll just get the power rangers identities and use that as a story." Kira's eyebrow rose.

"Oh, ok!" Devin, placated that his best friend hadn't lost her ambition, turned back to looking around the church.

"I gotta go back," Kira hesitated, "Thanks again Cassidy."

Cassidy waved her hand in a dismissive manner and Kira rolled her eyes as she walked away.

She was halfway back down the isle when Tommy caught her attention. He looked at her questioningly, and she smiled, and shook her head slightly before going the rest of the way to the bridle room.

XXX

"That's him, right there," Kelly pointed out when the bridle party.

"How do you know?" Kira asked, knowing exactly who Kelly was talking about.

"Simple. You were talking to him earlier, and when I asked you're mom she said that it was your boyfriend." Kira let out a small 'oh'

"Which one? There are lots of people here," Sandy asked looking past Kelly, she added, "I'm so popular," quietly to herself.

"The one wearing the black button down shirt," Kelly added.

"Oh, Kira if I wasn't getting married in a few minutes I would snatch him right from you," Sandy smirked, looking at Tommy then back to Kira. "How did you get a catch like him anyway?"

Kira ignoring her, thanked the heavens that her Grandma Ford hadn't come, and waited for the wedding to begin.

XXX

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. And Mrs. Michael Towers!" The DJ's voice echoed around the reception hall. Everyone rose and applauded as the newlyweds entered, followed by the bridle party.

"You look beautiful honey," Mr. Ford said when his daughter came to their table to say hello, "Doesn't she look beautiful?" He turned to the other 6 people at the table. They all nodded before turning back to their conversations. All except two people.

"You do look wonderful darling," Mrs. Ford said, smiling.

"More then wonderful Kira," Tommy said, causing Kira to blush slightly. There was a moment of silence, before Mrs. Ford gasped.

"Oh Jake I love this song, lets dance!" And she pulled him onto the floor. Tommy smiled as Kira shifted her weight to the other foot.

"Would you like to dance Kira?"

"Sure," She smiled and held out her hand to him.

The song was a slow one. Kira found herself once again lost in music, only this time she noticed she had company. Neither of them were aware of anyone else in the hall. They were in their own world, dancing, and communicating more with movement then could be expressed in words.

Their world was shattered when someone said a little to loudly "Dr. Oliver, I didn't know you were here! Cassidy why didn't you tell me?"

Tommy and Kira's heads whipped around to stare at Devin, who realized that he made a horrible mistake when he saw their frozen stares, and the mad whispering that happened a second after the words left his mouth. He let out a small "oops" before Cassidy dragged him away, looking apologetically at Kira.

Kira was silently preying her parents hadn't heard.

"KIRA FORD!" she cringed. _They heard_. She backed away from Tommy slowly, and turned to look at her Father and Mother.

"I can explain…" She trailed off, and looked over her shoulder at Tommy. He took the few steps that separated him and Kira, and took her hand. Hoping to give her strength. She took a deep breath. "Mom, Dad, this is Tommy Oliver. Dr. Tommy Oliver. He's my," another deep breath, "He's my science teacher."

Mr. Ford looked ready to kill, but Mrs. Ford placed her hand on his arm. "The same Dr. Oliver that you have to run off to meet all the time?" She said.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm that Dr. Oliver," Tommy responded when Kira looked to him again for help.

Mrs. Ford took a deep breath then said softly "Okay." Several reactions accrued to that small statement. First Mr. Ford stood still, clenching his fists at his sides, and looked at his wife unbelievingly. Kira stood looking at her mother curiously. And Tommy stood there thinking the whole thing was too easy, and looked between Kira and her parents waiting for someone to speak again.

"Sara," Mr. Ford said through clenched teeth.

"Jake, Kira is an adult now. And Tommy is the same guy she has been seeing for a while. All that has changed is his is name. And she's only his student until Tuesday. Plus now we at least know more about him." She looked to her daughter, "I trust you honey, but you lied to me. How many other things are you lying to me about?"

Kira glanced at Tommy through the corner of her eye, "Nothing mom. This is the only thing I've been lying about."

"We'll see about that. Come on, we're leaving. Sara, you and Kira say goodbye to Sandy, I'll get the coats and meet you at the car." Mr. Ford said with a tone that left no room for debate. He looked Tommy over, narrowed his eyes, clenched his fists, then walked away. Mrs. Ford sighed but nodded.

"You heard your father. Lets go. Tommy, I'm afraid Kira wont be leaving the house the rest of the weekend. She will see you on Monday," Mrs. Ford said, looking calmer then Kira though she would.

She took Kira by the arm and led her to her cousin, who was staring at the scene with rapt attention like everyone else.

"It was a lovely wedding dear. Sorry we have to cut it short." Kira only managed an almost inaudible "yeah".

They left the reception hall without looking back.

XXX

"Go up to you're room Kira, you're mother and I need to talk this over," Mr. Ford said, barely looking at his daughter. He walked straight into the kitchen and started slamming cabinets and banging around pans.

"Oh dear. Sweetie, I'll be up to talk to you as soon as I stop you're father from trying to cook," Mrs. Ford gave Kira a small smile and hurried after her husband.

"I knew something bad was going to happen! But no one listens to my instincts do they? Noooo," Kira ranted as she made her way to her room. Once there she kicked off her shoes, vowing never to wear them again, and carefully took off her dress.

Tying a her yellow fluffy bathrobe into place, Kira flopped onto her bed.

She could hear her parents arguing in the kitchen. This time she knew for a fact it's because of her.

Not able to take hearing the yelling, she picked up her guitar and played the first song that came to mind. She laughed at the irony. The song she was playing is the one that got her in the mess in the first place. She didn't however stop playing.

She was wondering when her mother would show up, and if she'd still have time to take a bath before bed, when her morphed beeped.

"Oh no, I so can't afford this tonight," She groaned before answering, "This is Kira."

"Kira, good, I was afraid to call," Tommy's voice came through.

"That was a wise fear," Kira whispered. Her wise fear was being ever heard.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea. So far. Their discussing," Kira winced as the sound of what she assumed was a frying pan hitting the stove, "My punishment."

"I'm really sorry about what happened. I'll call you tomorrow. I really should leave these lines open."

"It wasn't you're fault. Yea, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I hope."

"Goodnight Kira, Tommy out."

Kira went back to playing her guitar. She played 'the song that started it all' through twice before she felt the presence of someone in her doorway.

"Do you love him Kira?" Mrs. Ford asked, once her presence was known.

Kira sat still. She had refused to think about the 'L' word. When her life is risked almost daily, admitting she loves some one who also had his life in danger just as often, is something that makes doing her job ten times harder. So she refused to even think it.

"Kira, you're father and I discussed it," Mrs. Ford said walking into her daughters room, deciding to let the previous question go.

"And?" Kira prompted, setting her guitar next to her bed, and shaking herself from thinking about loving Tommy. _Not yet Kira, not yet…_

"And while your father thinks you should be locked up with the key thrown away, and Tommy should be driven out of the town, I think you are responsible enough to make your own choices in life. And that includes the men you date," She sat at the foot of Kira's bed and looked at her seriously.

"There is one condition," Mrs. Ford went on, Kira held her breath _here it comes…_ "Since school ends in 3 days, we can't have you transferred out of his class. That was your fathers idea. But as I said, that can't be done, so I am enforcing a punishment," She held up her hand to stop Kira's protests.

"You are grounded until Tuesday. At which time Tommy will no longer be your teacher, and you no longer his student."

Kira stared at her mother. "Why aren't I in exile or something?"

Mrs. Ford smiled and stood up to leave. She turned when she reached the door. "You father sometimes forgets that he was one of my professors in nursing school," with that she closed the door quietly.

Kira sat stunned. _How come I never knew that?!_ She shook her head, and decided she would question them about that once all hostility with her in the same situation died out. She was just getting up to put her guitar on it's stand when she realized her mother said nothing about canceling her second honeymoon trip. Deciding she wouldn't mention it unless they did first, Kira glanced at her clock and deduced it was not in fact to late for a bubble bath. Walking to the bathroom, Kira allowed Tommy, Love and a week still possibly alone to occupy her thoughts.

XXX

"So all you got was a grounding until tomorrow? I don't get it," Ethan said shaking his head, "I would have been shipped off to live with my Aunt if I was in you place." Kira shrugged and took another bite of her apple.

Even though it was a Monday, all the students were aware of the fact that the next day was the last day of school. And were therefore more happy then they had been on any Monday in their lives.

It was the first time Kira had a chance to tell her two friends what happened at the wedding. All they knew was what Devin let slip to them. So Kira told them everything that happened. Starting with her gut feelings that told her something bad would happen. And ending with her grounding.

"Yea, I got lucky," Kira informed Ethan when he was done telling her and Conner what would happen to him if he was in her place. She decided that she wouldn't tell anyone about her mom and dad's almost identical situation. It was their secret, not hers.

"How are you going to get out to, you know, do the ranger thing?" Conner asked her, lowering his voice. "And what about that whole week alone thing you were so happy about?"

Kira shrugged, "Don't know about that yet. But as for the ranger thing, hope nothing happens until after tomorrow, or devise a sneak-out route."

That got Conner on a rant about how parents should realize grounding was never a sure thing. Ethan debated that that shouldn't be known to parents otherwise they may remedy their mistakes and make it impossible for kids to sneak away from their punishments.

Kira excused herself, and Ethan looked up at her.

"Where you going?" He asked, Conner looked up too.

"Tom- Dr. O asked me if I would help him take down the things in him room," She watched amusedly as they both realized she and Tommy would be alone in the class room for thirty more minutes.

As one both boy 'ewwed' and shuddered, and Kira walked away laughing.

As she idly made her way to Tommy's classroom she mused about the past month and all that had happened. She knew in time Conner and Ethan would get used to the idea of her and Tommy. It would just take a while. She was willing to be patient.

And she knew without a doubt that her father would warm to Tommy after graduation. _After all,_ she thought as she turned the last corner_, even he admitted, granted after much pushing from mom, that I could do a lot worse. _

When she reached the classroom door, she paused and looked through the small window. A smile crept to her face as she watched Tommy fold the periodic table that use to hang on the wall.

_I love him. _The thought was sudden. Her smile got wider. She just wouldn't admit it out loud just yet. A song lyric filtered through her head as she walked into the class room and greeted Tommy with a small kiss. _At least out loud, I wont say I'm in love… _

Fin

* * *

Did ya like it? Hope so. I liked writing it! Little tid-bit of info here, the crystal that Elsa was after will be a whole different story. Maybe. I called my cousin last night and she said she was able to get the email I sent my aunts' friends computer. I sent her the story to read, hoping to lighten her spirits. She gave me the idea for writing a longer story about the crystal… Anyway, enough of my rambles… review already!! 


	4. An Ending, A Begining and Love

AN: Here it is, the last of the bits. Now I normally don't add lyrics to fics. But bare with me. It fits.

Sorry for the way long wait. Hope it's worth it. Not enough Kirommy for some of you? Perhaps I'll do a one shot kirommy about when Kira's parents are away…meh, we'll see….

Well, that's it, besides the disclaimer-I own nothing! Noda! Zip! Zilch! …I do own a nifty fountain pen though. It's blue and black speckled…. Right… Read on!

* * *

Of Endings and Beginnings and That Thing Called Love

"We did it you guys," Kira said almost disbelievingly. "That was our last day in that school." The partners in crime fighting stood in front of Reefside High and looked it over.

"I can't believe it," Ethan said, shaking his head.

"I can. Dude, we're free," Conner said turning to face the other two. "No more high school!"

"Yea," Kira said sadly. They lapsed into silence as they watched their fellow graduating seniors run around tossing papers and laughing with their friends.

"I have a try-out with the California State soccer team in two weeks," Conner said, breaking the silence. The three took one last look at the school and began walking away.

"That's great Conner. I'm sure you'll make it," Kira said, trying to sound more happy then she actually was.

_Never thought I'd be sad about leaving high school._ The thought brought on a mostly humorless laugh

"I leave for MIT next month," Ethan said as they entered the parking lot, sending a sidelong glace at Kira's laugh.

"I didn't know you even applied," Conner said.

"I didn't want to jinx anything. Then when I got the acceptance letter, there wasn't a good time to bring it up," He explained, shrugging. "I haven't accepted it yet though. I can't be off at MIT and still have big uglies attacking the city." Kira thought he didn't sound as sad as he should have.

"So what are you going there for then? Interview?" She asked, looking at him quizzically.

"And a tour of the Campus. My mom insisted on it."

"What about you Kira?" Conner asked, as she slid into the passengers seat, Ethan already in behind her.

"A summer of rest and relaxation," She said, trying to sound like it was something she had been planning all along. _Although I will have Tommy to keep me company._

"What about college?" Ethan asked, leaning forward between his two friends.

"No college yet. Music's always been my thing. Besides," She added, knowing it would most likely shut Ethan up about her plans, "Tommy and I can officially be together now. I feel I should take advantage of that."

She saw Ethan's mouth drop open, along with Conner's and suppressed a laugh.

"We still on for Hayley's later?" Conner asked to break the partly amused, partly awkward silence. Ethan nodded, closing his mouth.

"Yea, I'll be there," Kira said, fiddling with the radio. Idly she wondered why Conner always let her mess with it. But she decided not to ask, least he stop letting her.

XXX

"There's my high school graduate!"

"Graduations not for a few days mom," Kira said as she dropped her overstuffed book bag next to the door.

_Angry to smiley and chipper in 3.5 days._ She thought, looking at her mom.

"I know that. Just let your mother have her moment," Mrs. Ford said hugging her daughter.

"I'm meeting the guys at Hayley's later." Kira said, once the hug was done.

"Let me guess, you wont be home for dinner?" Mrs. Ford said, quirking an eyebrow. Kira shrugged innocently.

"I might…Ok so I probably wont, but I'm not grounded anymore, remember-" Mrs. Ford raised a hand, silencing her daughter.

"It's fine," She smiled. "I know we said until school was out." She paused, "You've been going out all year at the most random times. I think I'm used to it by now. Even in light of you're new…relationship."

"That was a low blow if I'm right thinking it was a guilt trip," Kira said, picking up her bag and carrying it to the stairs. She gave her mom a small smile. She approved.

"Now why would I give you a guilt trip?" Mrs. Ford asked somewhat innocently. Kira shook her head and headed up the stairs, hauling her bag behind her.

XXX

"Kira! Phone!" Her mom's voice filtered up, followed by, "I'm leaving for work, tell your dad his dinner's in the fridge!" and the door closing.

Startled slightly from her sorting of old school things, Kira reached for the phone on her desk.

_I didn't even hear it ring…_

"Hello?" She answered, standing up from the floor and making her way to the hallway.

"Hey Kira," Conner's voice sounded hushed.

"Hey Conner, something wrong?" She asked, heading down the stairs to hang up the other phone.

"My mom's got a headache, I'm being the new, considerate, adult Conner."

Kira raised an eyebrow, even though he couldn't see it. "What are you calling for Conner?"

"I'm running late for Hayley's. Remember how I said my car needed a tune up?" Kira nodded, again, even though he couldn't see her.

_Alright Kira, verbalize you're gestures_

"Yeah, but it was working fine a little bit ago," She walked into the kitchen to see what, exactly, her mom left for her dad's dinner.

"Dude, I know! But it wont start now," Conner exclaimed, in a louder voice, then lowered it again. Kira could almost picture him looking around for his mom to chastise the loud voice. "I called Ethan, he's picking me up."

Kira lifted the lid of the Tupperware and wrinkled her nose. _Tuna casserole.. Eww _

"You mean his mom's letting him take her car?" She replaced the lid, and felt offended.

_I hit one mailbox, and nada. No car for Kira! He backs over his mom's roses AND takes out their lawn gnome and he gets the car. _

_The mailbox is even still standing!_

"Yeah. He said she was so proud of him, or something. Anyway, do you still need a ride there?"

"That's Ok Con, I'll call Tommy. I trust Ethan, he's a great ranger and all, but did you see what happened to that gnome?"

Conner laughed, before quickly lowering his voice again and commenting on how, for all they knew, that gnome could have been working for Mesagog all along.

"I'll see you there," Kira said, cutting off his speech of how the gnome was freaky looking too.

As she dialed Tommy's number, she wondered if Mesagog would ever make a large lawn gnome to attack the city. The thought made her laugh.

XXX

"I'm telling you dude, she was totally checkin' me out!" Conner and Ethan pushed open to doors to Hayleys and looked around for their other team mates.

"Whatever man, I still think she was looking at the car."

"No way man, not with that car," Conner took a seat next to Kira and shook his head.

"What's wrong with my mom's car?" Ethan glared at his red companion and sat between him and Tommy.

"It's a Volvo station wagon!" Conner exclaimed, as if that was all that needed to be said. Kira glanced between the two and Tommy, raising her eyebrow. Tommy shrugged.

"It's a sports wagon!" Said Ethan, indignantly. Conner mimicked him and rolled his eyes.

"Same thing."

"What happened to the 'new adult Conner'?" Kira piped in, a slight smirk on her face.

"I'm being an adult! Aren't I Dr. O?"

"Hey, leave me out of this," Tommy said, raising his hands in mock surrender.

"So guys," Kira said, to change the subject. "Who else thinks Mesogog would make a giant lawn gnome monster?"

Ethan and Tommy gave her confused and slightly concerned look, which shifted to Conner when he began laughing.

"Oh come on Eth, like you wouldn't have used that as an excuse for running down your dad's gnome if you could've," he said, between gasps.

"You ran over a lawn gnome?" Tommy asked, eyebrow raised and a smile on his lips. That caused Conner to go off into fits of laughter again, telling the story of how the lawn gnome met its demise.

The four lapsed into a comfortable silence once the laughter and story subsided, but soon Ethan declared that he wanted a milkshake, and headed to the counter.

Kira found herself staring absently into space, mentally singing a song that was on the radio and had gotten stuck in her head.

_Well, things could be worse, I could be spacing out in a classroom again. _The thought caused her to smile lightly and glance in Tommy's direction.

His attention was on Conner, who was still insisting that the girl earlier was, in fact, looking at him, not Ethan's car.

_If someone would have told me at the beginning of the year that I would become a Power Ranger and date my science teacher… _She shook her head and began looking around the room. It was more crowded the usual. Seniors celebrating their last day of high school, mostly.

She saw Cassidy sitting in front of a computer, with Devin at her side as usual. And if she squinted, Kira could just make out that Cassidy was googling for Power Ranger info.

_Will she ever give up?_

Kira rolled her eyes and let her thoughts wonder where they wanted again.

_Gram's going to be at graduation. _She bit her bottom lip.

_Will she know about the others? _

Tommy reached over and grabbed her hand, as if hearing her thoughts. Kira turned and smiled at him.

Their gazes held until they heard Ethan's dramatic gag behind them, and Conner's not so quiet whine of "Guys!"

XXX

Reefside High's graduation was the Friday after the last day of school. And Kira had never felt a mixture of more emotions in her life.

_It's really over. I can't believe it. _

"…Cassidy Cornell," Principal Randall's voice filtered in to Kira's ears followed by applause. She shook her offending tassel, which didn't want to lie were it was supposed to, out of her face and applauded softly herself. Cassidy had proven herself capable of being nice, whether the reporter realized it or not.

_Wonder how long that'll last… _Kira wasn't holding her breath.

"Devin Del Valle." One step closer. Kira took a deep breath to calm herself, and counted the number of people before her. Three.

_Breathe in… Breathe out… It's only graduation. The end of a part of your life. No one is going to try and kill you. _

"Kira Ford," Principal Randall called. You could practically see the venom dripping from her voice.

_Though I wouldn't put it past Randall to try…_

Kira walked up the four stairs to the stage and over to her as good as former principal. Excitement tinged with sadness washed over her as her hand connected with a simple scroll of paper.

"Congratulations Miss Ford," Randall said, grasping the rangers hand more tightly then necessary. "I'm sure this diploma means a lot to you," Innuendo's laced her words and Kira smiled wider, sadness momentarily forgotten.

"Thank you Ma'am. It does mean a lot," She held the diploma higher up and moved the offending tassel to the other side before finishing her walk across the stage and down the stairs to join her fellow graduates.

Tommy, applauding, caught her eye from his place in the teachers rows and winked. A sentiment which Kira returned before sitting and waiting for her two best friends to follow after her.

XXX

"I'm so proud of you," Mrs. McKnight said, hugging her son a half hour later.

"Mom…air," Conner wheezed.

"Sorry baby," she apologized, and moved to hug the other two teens.

"Don't call me baby," Conner grumbled, but it was lost in the shouts and laughter of celebrating graduates.

"Alright baby," Ethan said once he received his hug. "Hayley's having a party for us. Wouldn't want to be late." Conner narrowed his eyes at his blue comrade, who just laughed.

"Don't-" Conner started, but Ethan kept saying 'baby' and laughing.

Kira, while her two friends were talking about babies, she made a note to ask them about that later, was talking quietly with Mrs. McKnight.

"You're dad called me the other day," Mrs. McKnight said, "Asked me if I knew what went on in those study sessions you, Conner and Ethan always go to." Kira bit her lip. She had thought her father had gotten over the whole 'My 18 year old daughter is dating her science teacher' thing as soon as school ended.

"He did?" Was all she managed to ask. Mrs. McKnight nodded, putting a reassuring hand on the rangers shoulder.

"I told him you were studying. That Conner brings home the grades, as do you and Ethan I'm sure, to prove it," She shifted her purse up higher on her shoulder, and Kira wondered how exactly that did happen. "After some arguing, he reluctantly believed me and asked if I would look in on you when they're gone."

Kira's eyes lit up. "They're still going on vacation?" After the wedding incident, Kira thought the only way to get a house to herself was to move out and get her own.

"Apparently," Mrs. McKnight smiled. She rummaged in her purse for a minute and pulled out a key. "He gave me this before the ceremony. Said this way, I can just come in and catch you in the act with Dr. Oliver," She held out the key to Kira. "I can't do that to you."

Kira hesitantly took the key. Not believing her father did that, and not believing Conner's mom was giving it back. She looked down at it and shook her head. "No, you keep it."

Mrs. McKnight opened her mouth to protest, but Kira continued.

"For emergencies. Just incase." Conner's mom smiled, shaking her head slightly.

"If you need anything, I'm only a few blocks away," The older woman hugged Kira one more time.

"Thanks," Kira said. Then she spotted her parent's coming their way.

"There you are Kira! We've been looking everywhere for you," Mrs. Ford said as she pulled her daughter into a hug. "Congratulations my high school graduate." Kira rolled her eyes and her mom added, "Hey, I can say it now!"

"Thanks mom," Kira's smile faded as she faced her dad. "Dad."

Mr. Ford smiled widely and hugged his daughter. "I'm proud of you pumpkin." Kira could almost pretend things were fine between them.

"Oh Kira, I'm so proud of you too dear," Grandma Ford said, stepping forward and taking her turn to hug her granddaughter.

"Thanks Gram." Kira smiled, albeit a little hesitantly. Ethan and Conner gave her significant looks and she nodded slightly.

_Yes, this is the gram who knows. _

"We're proud of all of you," Came Tommy's voice from behind the two mom's that were talking.

"Thanks Dr. O," Conner said before his mom grabbed his elbow and started to lead him away, having noticed the tension increase.

"You'll be at Hayleys right?" Ethan asked, getting the same treatment as Conner.

"Of course," He smiled at the two boys as Mrs. McKnight led them away.

"Let's go find your mom Ethan," Mrs. McKnight's voice filtered back but was soon lost in the other noises.

"Hello Tommy," Mrs. Ford said nicely, standing next to her daughter.

"Mrs. Ford," Tommy nodded in greeting. Kira bit her bottom lip and looked over at her dad. Mrs. Ford cleared her throat.

"Dr. Oliver," Mr. Ford said stiffly.

"I know you," Grandma Ford said, eyeing Tommy. She looked him up and down and clicked her tongue, nodding. She mumbled mostly to herself, "I liked the White better." Though Kira, and Tommy heard her.

_Oh no. What did Gram say? 'I lived in Angel Grove when the first team was chosen.' Oh no. _Kira's eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth to distract her gram, but nothing came out.

_What happened to those lying skills!_

Tommy, for his part, kept his cool and extended a hand to her; Kira closed her mouth again.

"You must Kira's grandmother. She's told me great things about you," Gram smiled widely and shook his hand.

"And you're Tommy Oliver. Yes, I know all about you too," She gave him a small wink and turned back to her granddaughter.

"You're grandfather is sorry he couldn't make it dear, but his arthritis was acting up this morning."

Kira fought to say something, and Tommy slipped his hand into hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"That's ok, Gram," She managed, and gave her a one armed hug, still holding Tommy's hand.

Mr. Ford stiffened at sight and turned to his wife.

"It's time we get going. Sara, Mom, Kira." Kira dropped Tommy's hand and looked at her dad sadly.

Mrs. Ford glared at her husband and put her hand on her daughters shoulder.

"Honey, what your father means is, he and I and your grandmother are leaving. You go have fun with your friends," she gave Kira another hug and the ranger watched over her shoulder as her father's lips formed a thin line before he turned on his heel and left.

Kira sighed. _I wish he would just get over it already. All the hostility and tension is giving me a major headache. _

Mrs. Ford pulled away from her daughter and turned to find her husband gone. With a knowing smile, Grandma Ford followed her son. She might have muttered, "Green was good too on him," but Kira couldn't be sure.

_At least Gram seems to be fine with everything. Except maybe his color…_

"I'm sorry Kira. He promised me he would be civil today," she shook her head sadly.

"It's ok mom, you better go," Kira tried to smile, but she was suddenly feeling very tired.

"I guess I should. I'll keep some pizza in the oven for when you get home," Mrs. Ford turned to Tommy, who was silently observing the family.

Kira caught a look of guilt in his eyes as her mom turned to him and made a note to talk to him about it later.

"I don't care how old you are, or if you were her teacher. Kira's happy with you, and that's all that matters to me," She smiled, a genuine smile of acceptance, pulled Tommy into a hug, said "Take good care of my little girl," then left in search of her husband and mother-in-law.

Kira felt her heart lighten, and Tommy seemed to sense it as he walked the few steps to her and hugger her tightly.

"I knew things would be ok eventually," he murmured into her hair, and Kira knew that was his gentle way of saying 'I told you so'.

XXX

Kira walked, 15 minutes later, into Hayley's Cyberspace Café feeling more and more like the day was going to be great. Only little pinpricks of thought poked at her subconscious, but she was determined to enjoy her graduation day. Nothing, not Mesogog and his lackeys or her grandma, who she still had questions for, was going to bring her down off the Cloud Nine she found herself on.

"Cassidy Cornell, Reefside Reporter."

Except her.

"What do you want Cassidy?" Kira sighed and pushed Devon's camera out of her face.

"Now that school is over and you're graduated, what is in your future with Dr. Oliver?" Cassidy eagerly held out her microphone.

"Cassidy, I just want to hang out with my friends and boyfriend right now. Celebrate graduation." Kira fought the urge to roll her eyes. _I knew her stint of being nice and out of my business wasn't going to last. _

"Just tell me, do you think you'll get married and have little Dr. Oliver's?" Kira practically gaped at the blonde reporter. Devon did openly gape, drooping his camera slightly.

"I'm leaving Cassidy. I'm going to go have an apple smoothie, and talk to my friends, and pretend you didn't just ask me something that's more 'none of your business' then usual." Kira took a few steps away, and amid Cassidy whinny "Devon…" and Devon's disbelieving "I cant believe you asked that!" turned back and cleared her throat.

Cassidy eagerly grinned and held out the microphone once more.

"Devon, feel free to come by and have a drink with us." Kira smiled.

"Thanks Kira," Devon smiled back, "I'll see yo-"

"Devon!" Cassidy cut him off and proceeded to drag him outside. Kira shook her head and walk over to where her friends were sitting.

"Man, I can't believe she said that!" Ethan said as Kira sat next to him.

She grabbed his drink and took a sip. "That's Cassidy for you. What is this?" She took another drink.

"Strawberry and chocolate milkshake." Ethan said, grabbing it from her before she drank the whole thing.

"Where's Dr. O?" Conner asked, turning from the girl he was looking at.

"He had to stop by the lab to check a few things." Kira made a grab for Ethan's milkshake and he moved it out of her reach.

"Get your own," He deliberately took a drink. "He still meeting us here right?"

"Yea. That's what he said." Kira stood. "Conner, just go ask her for her number."

"I have to see if she digs me first." He said, looking again over his shoulder to the blonde sitting at a computer.

"Who says digs anymore?" Ethan asked. Kira shrugged and started to make her way to the bar.

_They don't know that Gram recognized him. _The thought made her frown slightly and she decided not to tell them just yet. _Nothing to make a big deal over. I hope._

"Guys," Tommy's voice halted her thoughts as well as her steps and she glanced down, then back at the table.

Ethan caught Hayley's attention, nodding to his wrist and Conner sighed, sending the girl one last look before heading outside behind Ethan.

Kira followed the two and glanced around, making sure there was no one around.

"You got all of us, what's up?" Conner said, and Kira and Ethan rolled their eyes.

_Obviously something's wrong Conner… Ok, Cassidy really must have gotten to me. _

_Hmm, I wonder if it's a giant lawn gnome? _Kira chuckled, though it quickly faded at the response.

"It doesn't look like Mesogog's holding back this time. I think this is it guys." Tommy's voice sent a chill through the three teens.

"On our way," Conner looked around at the other two, who glanced around at their surroundings. No one was around. "Ready?"

"Ready," Kira and Ethan agreed.

"Dino Thunder power up! HA!" They all chorused and hurried off to fight.

All three of them wondered if this would be their last time morphing up. Somehow, Kira knew it was.

XXX

"They're really gone," Conner said sadly, thinking of the destroyed Zords.

Tommy had been right. Mesogog didn't hold anything back. And now both he and Zeltrax are gone, and Elsa- Principal Randall- is back to normal.

_Whatever normal for her is._

And so were they. They weren't rangers anymore.

Kira blinked away tears. She really didn't want to think about it all. Everything's ended.

She fell into step beside Tommy and he put his arm around her waist, hugging her close to his side.

"It's fitting you know. That our time as Rangers end on the same day we graduated high school," she said softly. Not really expecting an reply from anyone.

"You'll always be rangers. Just not active ones. You'll be a part of history," Tommy said, wisely.

_I guess he of all people would know that._

"Or we can be like Dr. O and keep coming back," Ethan said, causing the other's to laugh-even Tommy, successfully breaking the sad atmosphere.

"I wouldn't say always coming back," He murmured through his light chuckling.

Kira smiled a bit wobbly up at him. "Close enough."

He kissed the top of her head and they walked silently back to Hayleys; back to the graduation party that was happening, oblivious to what just took place.

_How anyone could have missed it, or any of our battles for that matter I'll never know._ Kira thought a bit amused, _I know I wouldn't have missed any of it for the world._

She drew herself closer to Tommy and slipped her right arm across her stomach and her right hand into the one that held her waist.

Neither Connor nor Ethan made any comment on the display of affection.

XXX

"Lady's, Gents, recent graduates- Kira Ford," Hayley announced, smiling at the now former Ranger.

The large crowd applauded loudly as Kira made her way up onto the stage with her acoustic.

"I had originally planned to sing some of my usual songs," She met eyes with each of her teammates as she sat on a stool, "But things change. Parts of your life end, and all you're left with is memories. This song is for the people who's lives have changed today." Her held the teams eyes.

She shifted on her stool and plucked out the beginning chords to Green Day's Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life).

"Another turning point a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test and don't ask why  
It's not a question but a lesson learned in time.

It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life."

Kira felt her eyes glistening with tears. Beyond closing her eyes, she never glanced away from Conner Ethan and Tommy. The song meant a lot more to them then the rest of the audience.

_It's really over…._

She closed her eyes again.

"So take the photographs and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while.

It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life."

Although they would deny it later, both Conner and Ethan were having a hard time not shedding a tear or two. They were both blinking rapidly, least anyone get suspicious of the glistening eyes.

Tommy, meanwhile, kept his eyes on Kira. He had more practice with life as a Ranger ending. But that didn't make the song any less meaningful or special. He smiled when she opened her eyes again, locking with his.

"It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life," Kira sang, tears rolling down her cheeks unnoticed.

Her life for the past year was over. No more high school, and now no more ranger duty. She never expected it to feel this way.

_It actually hurts… _

"It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life," She finished off the song, swallowing the lump that had suddenly grown there towards the end of the last line.

_I have Tommy, and my friends. And some of the best memories I could ever ask for. It doesn't have to be only a ending. _

Her eyes held Tommy's. She mouthed the words she didn't know she could bring herself to say.

_I love you_

The last of the guitar chords were played and faded away into the erupting and tear filled applause.

And Tommy mouthed them back

* * *

And that's it folks! Hope you liked it. It just seemed to end itself there...

Reviews make my cocoa warm!


End file.
